Fantendo Fun Fair 2016
El F3 2016 es una exposición de videojuegos. Es la tercer evento. Tendrá lugar del 5 al 11 de septiembre. Triforce Home 400px Día 1 Fire Emblem Fighters Archivo:Canción_Azura.ogg Bienvenidos sean todos a la conferencia de Triforce Home para el gran evento Fantendo Fun Fair 2016. En esta ocasión, empezaremos hablando sobre el juego Fire Emblem Fighters, acompañados de la canción de Azura. Este tema será uno de los principales de la banda sonora y os acompañará en varios mometnos de esta magnífica aventura. Antes de nada, me presentaré. Mi pseudónimo es "Sasori" y soy el presidente de la compañía Triforce Home, que ha sido invitada a este evento y pretende anunciar grandes lanzamientos. A lo largo de los días iréis conociendo a diversos trabajadores de la empresa. Hemos dado el honor de comenzar con la semana de anuncios a Fire Emblem Fighters, como ya se ha mencionado antes. Este es un juego de aventura y lucha totalmente tridimensional, lo que abre puertas a un montón de posibilidades con los escenarios, permitiendo que el jugador se mueva libremente en el área durante el combate. Sin embargo, el juego no perderá la esencia de RPG táctico que tiene la saga, puesto que habrán muchos elementos referentes a este género, como vendrían a ser diferentes armas, ataques, y estadísticas. Uno de los puntos que hacen al juego más interesante y divertido, es el amplio panel de personajes con el que contará. Hasta el momento solamente se conocen dos de ellos, Azura 'y '''Corrin '''en su forma masculina. Ambos pertenecen al mismo juego, ''Fire Emblem Fates. Para más información acerca de los personajes, sus armas y su obtención, se puede visitar el artículo oficial. El juego se centrará en el universo de ''Fire Emblem Fates', ''puesto que es el juego más reciente de la saga, además de que la respuesta es la más original e interesante de todas las vistas hasta el momento en todos los juegos lanzados, ya que te permite elegir entre tres bandos: '''Estirpe', Conquista '''y '''Revelación. Estirpe te permite elegir al reino de Hoshido, mientras que Conquista conlleva a la elección del reino de Nohr. Revelación, por lo contrario, es la historia verdadera, en la no te quedas con ningún reino e intentas reconciliarlos creando un tercer bando. Las figuras más importantes de cada reino son los reyes, reinas, príncipes y las princesas, que son quienes más poder tienen sobre los habitantes. ¿Qué sería de Nohr y Hoshido sin los carismáticos hermanos de Corrin? Corrin cuenta con ocho hermanos, cuatro pertenecientes a Hoshido, y los otro cuatro, a Nohr. Cada uno de ellos cuentan con sus peculiaridades y poderes, pero todos velan por la protección de su hermano, por lo que están dispuestos a combatir entre ellos si es lo que la situación requiere. Ellos han decidido seguir los pasos de su hermano y seis de ellos se han unido al plantel de personajes. Ryoma '''luchará con su '''Raijinto, arma con la potencia y el poder de los truenos más fuertes, Haciendo también uso de su gran agilidad, velocidad y fuerza, su combinación de combos será simple de usar y rápida, aunque tal vez se quede atrás en cuanto a potencia. Xander '''compesará esa falta de potencia con su '''Siegfried, espada que se alimenta del poder de la oscuridad para darle un final lento y doloroso al enemigo, haciendo que sus últimos minutos antes de morir sean puro sufrimiento. Si logra acumular gran cantidad de energía, podrá lanzarla en forma de un letal y veloz rayo. Leo usará el poderoso y único grimorio''' Brynhildr', que le permite invocar diferente tipo de vegetación artifical hecha a base de magia que puede atrapar al enemigo a modo de trampa, o puede provocarle daño directo. Sus ataques son menos potentes que los de su hermano Xander, pero es más rápido que él. '''Takumi' controlará el arco sagrado Fujin Yumi. Será un personaje a distancia, puesto que sólo podrá atacar desde la lejanía y no puede defenderse en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que siempre se suele alejar para acechar al enemigo desde las sombras y ponerle fin a su vida con una de sus afiladas y certeras flechas. Es más poderoso que Leo e igual de rápido. Sin embargo, tendrá más dificultades a la hora de la defensa. Hinoka '''y '''Camilla, al igual que el resto de la familia, poseerán las Venas de dragón, aunque estas tendrán la ventaja de poder usarlas durante más tiempo, compensando que no disponen de armas únicas como sus hermanos. Camilla será más poderosa, mientras que Hinoka tendrá la velocidad más alta, lo que le permitirá escapar de cualquier emboscada. La información más concreta, como las descripciones oficiales de los personajes, sus armas y sus habilidades se podrán ver en el artículo oficial del juego. Aprovechando que estamos hablando de Fire Emblem Fates, nos gustaría anunciar una promoción oficial que funcionará con los dos juegos de Fire Emblem disponibles en 3DS -'Fire Emblem Awakening '''y el mencionado '''Fire Emblem Fates'-. El día del lanzamiento del juego, los dos mencionados recibirán una pequeña actualización que les permitirá acceder a un código canjeable en Fire Emblem Fighters, que permitirá desbloquear a Saizo, el ninja de Hoshido que también es el hermano de Kaze, otro ninja y vasallo de Corrin. 400px Dejando de lado el plantel de personajes, habiendo confirmado siete nuevos, me gustaría centrarme en los modos de juego. En primer lugar tenemos el Modo Historia, que, a pesar de no estar situada en la cronología al ser una historia alternativa, tendrá una gran importancia en el juego, pues algunos movimientos y diálogos de los personajes hacen referencia a esta. El Modo Historia se centrará en un universo donde todos los Fire Emblem transcurren en la misma época, por lo que se podrá ver todo el plantel en su máximo esplendor, además de que servirá para profundizar y encariñarse más con los personajes. Hasta el momento no podemos revelar mucha información, pero se dará a conocer en un futuro. Tanto el Modo Individual '''como el '''Modo Online '''abarcan un modo '''1 vs. 1 '''que, como indica el nombre, servirá para que un jugador se enfrente contra uno, con unas reglas personalizables que se publicarán próximamente. Sin embargo, el modo que me gustaría anunciar es el '''Modo por equipos, cuyo nombre se conocía hace tiempo, pero no se sabía información de este. En el modo por equipos, se podrán formar equipos de hasta dos personajes, también con unas reglas personalizables y se podrá jugar con ciertos personajes exclusivos de ese modo, muchos de ellos con habilidades que permitirán curar al compañero. Este modo es uno de los más especiales del juego, puesto que permite hacer varias combinaciones de estilos de personajes, como vendría a ser curanderos y atacantes, atacantes y defensivos, curanderos y defensivos, y demás. Hasta el momento, esos son todos los modos que puedo dar a conocer. Fire Emblem Fighters va a ser un juego completo, que contará con multitud de escenarios, personajes, y modos, que se darán a conocer poco a poco. Es un placer ver que algunas personas estan pendientes de todas las noticias referentes a este juego, y nos gustaría agradecerles con varias sorpresas que traeremos en un futuro. Solamente es cuestión de esperar. Esperemos que, en cuanto salga, a todo el mundo que lo juegue le guste y pueda disfrutarlo, que es nuestra intención. Es el momento de despedirme, pero antes anunciaré a dos personajes más, que serán exclusivos del Modo por equipos, debido a que sus movimientos se basan en curar a sus compañeros. Ha sido un placer compartir este momento con vosotros, pero ahora me toca despedirme. ¡Hasta la próxima! Día 2 Archivo:Main_Theme_-_Super_Smash_Bros.ogg Kong RinHao Company ¡Hi! :3 Soy Spleo,el director de esta empresa y a continuacion les mostrare lo que tengo en mente para este año.Empecemos: Rozen Maiden:The Alice Game Es un futuro proyecto. El juego tratara entre el conflicto de ocho muñecas,en su intento por convertirse en Alice,la muñeca mas bella que cualquier flor y mas pura que cualquier joya.Que es lo que su padre desea. Tendra una jugabilidad muy similar a Super Smash Bros,cuyo objetivo es intentar eliminar a los rivales del escenario a la vez intentando que no te saquen a ti.Tambien se contara con una barra de energia la cual se regenera rapidamente que te permite usar tus habilidades especiales y con un porcentaje de daño el cual aumenta la potencia del los ataques enemigos,haciendo que sea mas facil eliminarte. Las muñecas cuentan con habilidades especiales que tienen un uso limitado,pues se necesita energia para usarlas.Y tambien contaran con un Don Rozen ''habilidades devastadoras que se activan con ciertos requisitoos. El juego contara con un modo historia que te permite familiarizarte mejor con cada muñeca. Nada mas se ha revelado de este futuro juego. Pokémon 高価な自由 Pokémon 高価な自由 propone una jugabilidad totalmente diferente a los tradicionales juegos de Pokemon.Lucha en entornos 2D similar a Mortal Kombat. Con una lista de 22 Pokemon que va en aumento,Pokémon 高価な自由 da a elegir entre distintos estilos y estrategias de combate diferentes.Cada uno cuenta con un Chisrty-Itse,movimientos devastadores que acaban con la vida del rival de distintas maneras,cada una mas brutal que la anterior.Y claro,con movimientos especiales que poseen diferentes efectos que dan ventajas unicas. El objetivo es vaciar la barra de salud del oponente antes que el vacie la tuya mediante distintas habilidades y ataques.Con caracteristicas unicas como los problemas de estado y los tipos,Pokémon 高価な自由 brinda un monton de posibilidades para la victoria o derrota. Tambien se contara con la barra de Rabia que generalmente cuando esta esta llena se pueden ejecutar habilidades especiales que alteran el curso de la batalla. Es un proyecto en desarrollo,por lo que puedes ver sus avances aqui Informacion revelada hasta ahora... El Conflicto de los reinos Sip,asi es ... Oficialmente el primer Moba del Wiki :3 Existen dos bandos:Los "Lighters" y los "Dark".A cada jugador se le asigna un bando aleatorio,en cada bando deben haber 5 jugadores. El objetivo principal es destruir una gran estructura denominada como "The Temple" para los Lighters o "The Hole" para los Dark,que posee una enorme cantidad de salud,esta rodeada por murallas y mientras no este siendo atacada sana un 10% de la salud y mana/energia de los heroes cercanos. Previamente a que comience la partida,cada jugador puede elegir a un heroe entre un gran repertorio,con habilidades y capacidades unicas,que ayudaran en el comflicto.Este heroe es capaz de ser equipado con objetos con distintos usos desde restaurar su salud hasta aumentar el daño que inflige. La velocidad determina que tan rapido se mueve el heroe,cada uno tiene una velocidad base y se puede aumentar o disminuir mediante objetos y habilidades.Maximo 500. '''50-100:'Un heroe bastante lento,tendra muchas dificultades en su movilidad 100-200:'Aunque es algo mas rapido que el anterior,sera facil de emboscar y tendra dificil el escape '''200-300:'Una velocidad decente '300-400:'Un heroe bastante rapido,tendra una gran movilidad '400-500:'Un heroe con una velocidad increible,tendra pocos problemas para escapar Los héroes tienen tres atributos y uno principal,de acuerdo a su atributo principal tiene unas características generales: Temple: Se caracterizan por sus puntos de salud,su regeneración o ser capaces de soportar grandes daños.Este atributo aumenta los puntos de salud en 35 y la regeneración de esta en 0.1. Agilidad:Se caracterizan por que dependen de sus ataques básicos para tener eficacia.La mayoría posee una gran velocidad y rapidez de ataque.Este atributo aumenta la velocidad de ataque en 30 y de movimiento en 2. Intelecto:Dependen de sus hechizos para alcanzar su máxima eficiencia, normalmente poseen enormes cantidades de mana y baja reutilizacion para usar sus hechizos,los cuales normalmente tienen poderosos efectos.Este atributo otorga puntos de mana,regeneración de mana y daño de ataque basico.. Cada cierto tiempo una oleada de "illuminators" para los lighters o "shades" para los Dak,apareceran y pelearan unos contra otros,los heroes pueden intervenir en este conflicto.Hay 3 lineas por donde salen los minions,cada una posee 3 torres,cada una con una fuente (que cura un 2% de la cantidad de salud y mana/energia de los heroes cercanos),los minions necesitan ayuda de los heroes para llegar hasta ellas y destruirlas.Cuando se destruyan todas las torres,unas murallas imprenetables abren el paso a los enemigos,dejando vulnerable El Templo o The Hole. Cada cierto tiempo una oleada de "illuminators" para los lighters o "shades" para los Dak,apareceran y pelearan unos contra otros,los heroes pueden intervenir en este conflicto.Hay 3 lineas por donde salen los minions,cada una posee 3 torres,cada una con una fuente (que cura un 2% de la cantidad de salud y mana/energia de los heroes cercanos),los minions necesitan ayuda de los heroes para llegar hasta ellas y destruirlas.Cuando se destruyan todas las torres,unas murallas imprenetables abren el paso a los enemigos,dejando vulnerable El Templo o The Hole. Es un proyecto en desarrollo,por lo que puedes ver sus avances aqui ''---------------------------------------------------------------------Sin imagen promocional------------------------------------------------------------------'' Bien,eso fue todo... ¡Espero que disfruteis de las demas conferencias! ¡Chau! . N30land Communications (En el escenario, la oscuridad absoluta manda, hasta que un foco de luz apunta al centro, a la vez que humo de colores sale de las paredes mientras suena cierta canción)Archivo:N30Land Communications - Intro 2016.ogg''(De la nada, aparecen 2 chicas y 3 chicos, en formación triangular y empiezan a bailar al son de la música, mientras en el techo se balancean de una pared a otra personas en trajes de lentejuelas mientras focos de luces les siguen)ATENCIÓN: '''ESPERAR A LA PARTE QUE DICE ''DANCING TROUGH THE SKIES(Desde el techo cae cierto usuario que se pone a bailar junto al resto de personas, aunque este lleva, a diferencia de los otros, un traje azul que emana luz)(De la nada, una bomba de humo estalla, y todas las personas, y luces desaparecen, dejando al tipo del traje de azul luminoso en medio del escenario, pero en vez de ese traje ahora vestía un esmoquin) ???: ''' ''¡Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! ''Tras este pequeño espectáculo en honor al primer F3 En el que participa nuestra empresa, empezaremos dando una pequeña noticia, para aclarar las cosas. No os perdais anda de nuestro F3 estando junto a mi, Máximo, el presentador de este año. '''Máximo: Para aclarar las cosas, cuando nuestro pequeño estudio salió de la universidad, una joven empresa llamada Unnamed Team se alió con nosotros. En sus manos, desarrollamos la Joycube, dando esta fructiferos resultados en ventas, gracias a su innovador hardware, diseño y títulazos exclusivos, como lo pueden ser [[Funny Wars|'''''Funny Wars]] o [[Rage Impact|''Rage Impact]]. ''A pesar de eso, N30Land Communications ya no trabaja junto a Unnamed Team, ya que, viendo que su tecnología funcionaba, decidió marcharse. A pesar de eso, no se ha descartado la opción de aliarse con dicha empresa para lanzar mas juegazos en la JoyCube, que por cierto, si no la tenéis aún, ¡yo que vosotros esperaría, debido a una importante noticia''' que revelará Unnamed Team en este festival!'' Máximo: Después de esta aclaración, nos dispondremos a comunicaros el HORARIO de lanzamientos y noticias de este festival, obviamente respecto a nuestra empresa. ⌘ Horarios del F3 ⌘Lunes: Presentación'Martes: '''Demon's Rampage (Presentación) '- Charla con invitado especial'''Miercoles: ¡IP DESCONOCIDA!Jueves: '¡Invitados muy especiales y sorpresa muy especiales!'Viernes: ¡Super Trailer!Sábado y Domingo: ??? Máximo: Bueno, esto ha sido todo, ¡y volvemos mañana! Advacon Muy buenas a todos, les habla DarkZoroarkNight, director de la empresa Advacon y durante esta semana se les irá comunicandos obre todos los proyectos que esta compañía tiene en mente, sin más, comenzamos. Pokémon Edición Protón y Neutrón Este es un juego al que sin duda Advacon le ha puesto mucho de su empeño últimamente, añadiendo cada edición más novedades. Cada sprite del juego ha sido hecho con mucho empeño, las noticias que traemos sobre el juego son las siguientes: Historia del juego Si bien el artículo se ha creado hace ya un tiempo, nunca hemos contado la historia de este, sin embargo lo haremos ahora. La historia comienza cuando el protagonista llega a la región de Teniiki, al principio el deberá escoger entre los tres iniciales; Koattle de tipo Planta, Flammar de tipo Fuego y Lermaid de tipo Agua. Según avanza la historia, nuestro protagonista es encargado a completar la Pokédex y reunir todas las Mega evoluciones para completar su estudio, sin embargo el Equipo Neón tomará un lugar importante en la historia, puesto que planean hacer que los 2 legendarios salgan del núcleo de la tierra, haciendo que liberen una energía inmensa y apoderarse de ella. Mega Marowak Marowak es un Pokémon muy popular de primera generación, en esta edición traemos la mega de Marowak la cual es tipo Tierra/Siniestro y trae la habilidad Piel Furiosa la cual convierte todo ataque de tipo Normal en tipo Siniestro y le da un aumento de 1.3 en la potencia, les ofreceremos más detalles la próxima semana, en el artículo del juego. Denkei Denkei es un Pokémon legendario el cual es el principal de la edición Protón, su tipo es Eléctrico/Fuego y su habilidad es Carga Positiva la cual aumenta en un 1.5 todos los movimientos tipo Eléctrico que se usen en combate en su estadía, su movimiento característico es Carga Protón de tipo Eléctrico, el cual es de categoría física y tiene 100 de Potencia y precisión tiene un efecto secundario el cual consiste en aumentar el ataque o el ataque especial, tiene 8 PP. Chunka Chunka es el Pokémon legendario principal de la edición Neutrón, es de tipo Eléctrico/Normal y su habilidad es Carga Neutra la cual hace que ningún cambio de estadística en el área de combate surgan efecto en su estadía, su movimiento característico es Carga Neutra de tipo Eléctrico, el cual tiene 100 de potencia y precisión y elimina todos los cambios de característica en su objetivo, tiene 8 PP. Justeel Justeel es un Pokémon legendario de estas 2 ediciones, el cual es de tipo Acero puro y tiene como habilidad Potencia prioritaria el cual duplica la potencia de los movimientos con prioridad, el movimiento característico de Justeel es Lanza justiciera el cual rompe cualquier protección o reflejos del oponente. Justeel es un Pokémon que hace mucho tiempo luchó contra la opresión de los Pokémon y pudo obtener justicia, sin embargo eso le costó años de descanso para recuperarse desde aquella batalla. Opressorning Opressorning es un Pokémon que hace mucho tiempo esclavizaba a los demás Pokémon, aprovechándose de ellos y utilizándolos para su beneficio personal, este Pokémon es de tipo Fuego/Siniestro y tiene como habilidad Maestro el cual duplica la potencia de movimientos de potencia en 60 o menor, su movimiento característico es Látigo de la esclavitud. Anguarowak Se dice que cuando la primera madre Marowak falleció, Arceus le dio la oportunidad de revivir como un espíritu y cuídar de todos los Pokémon en desamparo y con el tiempo se fue uniendo con todos los espíritus de madres Marowak fallecidas, así fue como nació Anguarowak el cual es de tipo Fantasma, su habilidad es Resguardo ''que consiste en que cuando entra en combate, todos los problemas de estado de sus aliados se curan, su movimiento característico es ''Esperanza el cual tiene -4 de Prioridad pero cambia a un Pokémon del equipo y le restaura 1/2 de vida. Familia evolutiva de Kangaskhan Se dice que Kangaskhan es nativo de Kanto, sin embargo esto es incorrecto debido a que es un Pokémon nativo de Teniiki, a Kanto se llevó un Kangaskhan ya evolucionado que se adaptó a esa forma y ya nacía adulto, sin embargo posee una forma masculina y una preevolución. Su preevolución es Kangasny el cuál es de tipo Normal y su evolución masculina es Kangasder el cual es de tipo Normal/Lucha, la próxima semana se compartirá más información en el artículo del juego. Este juego estará disponible para Nintendo Mega-Game Mia Fey: Ace Attorney Nos adentramos en otro proyecto que Advacon tiene en mente, Mia Fey: Ace Attorney, un videojuego en donde nos adentraremos en el pasado de la conocida abogada defensora Mia Fey, en este juego tendremos nuevos fiscales rivales, tales como Lana Skye y el nuevo fiscal Evan Agudlord, además de tener al ya conocido fiscal Winston Payne. También tendremos otros 2 nuevos modos de juego al haber terminado la historia principal; el Modo Tutora en el cual le enseñaremos a Phoenix Wright a ejercer la abogacía y el Modo Investigación en el cual trataremos de unir toda la información sobre Redd White, el hombre que arruinó la vida de la madre de Mia Fey, Misty Fey. En este juego usar el Matagama de Mia, el cual abrirá los psico-candados ocultos en el interior de las personas. Este juego estará disponible para Nintendo Mega-Game Super Mario Revolution Nos adentramos en otro proyecto prometedor para nuestra compañía, Super Mario Revolution. En este juego controlaremos al icónico personaje de Nintendo el cual podrá moverse en áreas tridimensionales, un malvado Toad ha conseguido obtener un antiguo libro de magia oscura y lo usará para poder gobernar el Reino Champiñón, Mario con la ayuda de Peach, Luigi, Yoshi y Toad deberán impedir esto a toda costa, cada uno tiene su habilidad especial en este juego al obtener cierto Power-Up. Los Power-Up son el Super Champiñón, la Flor de Fuego, la Capa (solo para Mario), la Sombrilla (Solo para Peach), la Succionaentes (Solo para Luigi), las gafas X (Solo para Toad) y los distintos huevos (Solo para Yoshi) cada objeto cumple un rol importante que detallaremos próximamente en el artículo del juego, cabe recalcar que en este juego no aparece ningún miembro Koopa. Este juego estará disponible para Advacon Revolution System The Legend of Zelda: War Time ¿No has pensado, que con un pestañeo todo puede cambiar? ¿Que quizás con un ligero cambio una mariposa ya no pueda volar? ¿Que en el mundo que conocemos... todo pueda pasar? En The Legend of Zelda: War Time, podremos controlar tanto a Link niño como a Link adulto, la historia comienza luego de la derrota de Ganondorf en Ocarina of Time, un Gerudo llamado Teknai se da cuenta del gran potencial de Ganondorf y de la Ocarina del Tiempo, Teknai con un poder de magia oscura logra robar la Ocarina y toca la melodía conocida como la "Melodía del cambio" la cual le permite viajar a una época determinada del pasado, Teknai hace que Link jamás haya llegado al Bosque Kokiri, dejándolo vagando por los estragos de Hyrule, viviendo a escondidas y criándose por sí solo. Un día de la nada llega un hada llamada Navi la cual tiene un singular encuentro con Link, esta ve que él es igual que el Héroe que se hablaba en las profecías, Link acepta ir en una larga aventura, sin embargo debido a que no tiene armas y la Ocarina está a manos de Teknai, deberá hacer una aventura distinta y poder acabar con Ganondorf y Teknai. Este juego estará disponible para Advacon Revolution System Neontendo Fanon Co. (Ya faltaba yo c:) Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, soy el usuario New super sonic kirby X ¡Y aquí la conferencia de Neontendo Fanon Co.! Fantendo: Multiverse Rising thumb ¡Así es! En este juego las actuales estrellas de la wikia se cruzan! (Bueno, con los permisos de sus autores). (Se muestra el logo del wiki y de algunos personajes de estos, ademas, se ven los avatares de los usuarios que colaborarán). La historia se trata acerca de la destrucción de los núcleos de los portales en un lugar ubicado exactamente en la mitad del Universo Fantendo, abriendo muchos portales, por lo cual los héroes deben salvar el Multiverso antes de que este se corrompa. La jugabilidad será similar a la del juego PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, Super Smash Bros y J-Stars Victory VS. La jugabilidad será como el desplazamiento en un escenario 3D, en las opciones se podrá modificar el sistema de vida (porcentaje o barra) y lloverán objetos y se podrán usar objetos del escenario, ademas de que habrán movimientos devastadores llamados "Chaos Cross" capaz de dañar a todos los oponentes y a todo el escenario. Además, cada personaje puede hacer funciones que los otros no, como por ejemplo, Nova-Lylat puede aturdir oponentes con el hackeo y Cycles puede saltar 5 veces y descender lentamente. Además, se planea hacer un blog donde los usuarios podrán sugerir personajes. También, se cree que el juego tendrá una secuela en 2017, también que tendrá una gran y fundamental influencia y relevancia en los universos de los juegos de los colaboradores y en el Neontendoverso. ''' ''¿Tienes lo suficiente para este crossover tan épico? '' Professor Layton and the Time Doors thumb|left|80px Presentando el primer juego de Nintendo perteneciente a la famosa saga de puzzles y RPG creada por la compañía Level-5, '''Professor Layton '''ahora presentamos este nuevo juego épico: '''Professor Layton and the Time Doors, '''este juego ocurre 3 meses después del crossover con Ace Attorney, no ha habido un nuevo caso por resolver y Layton, Luke, Clair y Emmy están de vacaciones, pero después se enteran que el enemigo de Laytob, Jean Descole murió asesinado por un sujeto misterioso que usó un medallón que Descole tenia para abrir portales a diferentes épocas del tiempo por todo el mundo. Además, este nuevo villano se alió con el fantasma de Descole, Soul Descole diciéndole que si logra mezclar todas las épocas en una, le devolvería la vida, y los 2 escapan por una puerta, por lo que Layton y su equipo deberán obtener pistas sobre el nuevo villano, derrotarlo y cerrar las Puertas del Tiempo, aunque eso signifique viajar por el tiempo. Además, se introduciran las batallas, y la mecánica de los minijuegos cambiará depende de la época. Además, este juego tiene una relación estrecha con los otros, reapareciendo las Ruinas Ashalanti, la Caja de Pandora, el Tren del Diablo y la Mascara del Caos, también se introduciran nuevos personajes de los cuales solo se han revelado los nombres: '''Jack Holmes, The Creator, The Enemy, Finn Wright, Mei Wang y M.E.T.A.L.B.O.T. '''También, se revela que sera introducido un personaje (posiblemente The Creator) que es el creador del '''Neontendoverso, siendo la influencia de este juego muy fundamental en los otros juegos de New. Paper Mario: The Return of Dimentio ¡Así es! ¡Un nuevo juego de Paper Mario! (Se muestra una escena de batalla de Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door). thumb|200px Como dice el nombre, este será un nuevo juego de Paper Mario. Este tratará acerca de que el alma de Dimentio vaga fuera del universo, pero entonces, el hermano de Bowser, Mark Koopa, reconstruye el Corazón del Caos y lo usa para revivir a Dimentio. Ahora, Paper Mario y sus amigos deberán detener a Dimentio antes de que sea tarde, pero el poder de Dimentio es tan inmenso que podría partir un universo en pequeños pedazos de un solo aplauso. La jugabilidad de este juego será como la de los otros juegos de Paper Mario, ademas se conserva la característica de Paper Mario: Sticker Star de poner sticker para completar niveles, y se introducen más minijuegos, puzzles y etc. Es exclusivo de Neontendo Advance X y Nintendo 3DS. Cartoon Network: Animated Universe Countryball Wars Basado en el popular webcomic y meme de internet Polandball, 'también conocido como '''Countryball (pais-bola) '''llega de las capaces manos de la compañía Neontendo....'Countryball Wars!!! ''(Se muestra en una pantalla varios Comics de Polandball mientras suena la canción de "The Touch")'' Como dije antes, estará basado en Polandball o Countryballs, la jugabilidad del juego es casi identiva a la de Castle Crashers, pero los personajes poseen distintos ataques (4 movimientos y un Super-Ataque por personaje), ademas de que también, varios personajes son jugables (muchos se compran en la tienda con monedas del juego), están clasificados por tipos (Combatant, Gunner, Tank, Wizard, Technologic y Berserker). Tambien, se confirma modos online y que estará para tanto dispositivos móviles y videoconsolas. Habrán muchos modos historia y actualizaciones, los cuales se pueden guardar en un espaico llamado "Rincón Countryball". El primer Modo Historia confirmado es "Third World War, Or no?" Donde EUAball 'trae a varias countryballa de América y pocas de Europa para luchar contra '''Rusiaball '''que tiene Europa en su control más unos pocos de Asia, por su parte, '''Chinaball, '''por su parte trae varias countryballs de Asia y algunas de África ¿Será capaz '''Australiaball '''de salvar el mundo con Oceanía y pocas de África? Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Joestar Legacy Basado en el famoso anime y manga de Shonen Jump, '''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure '''viene este juego creado por la compañía Neontendo. (''Un hombre disfrazado de Jotaro Kujo lanza una bomba de humo y después habla sobre la historia y jugabilidad). En un futuro distopico, Dio Brando volvió a la vida y con la ayuda de un ser conocido como DarkStar, sumerge el mundo el caos, por lo que el último descendiente del linaje Joestar, '''Jack Joestar, '''viaja al pasado al no verse capaz de combatir la amenaza, termina en la época de '''Jotaro Kujo '''y le dice a este que deben traer a todos los Joestar y protagonistas del manga/anime para evitar el futuro. También, se confirma que la jugabilidad será similar a la de Jojo's Venture (juego más reciente de la saga sin contar a J-Stars Victory). Sin embargo, se peleará en un escenario en 3D com gráficos 3D siendo los personajes capaz de invocar sus propios ayudantes y tener sus propios ataques, y se introducirá algo llamado '''Star Finishing '''que está basado en los Fatalities de Mortal Kombat y que solo se podrá hacer cuando el oponente tenga muy poca vida (aunque hay otra cosa llamada Ultra Attacks, que es diferente). Hasta ahora solo se ha confirmado el Star Finishing de Jotaro, y Dio el de Jotaro consiste en que invoca a su demonio que empieza a darle zarpazos al oponente, al principio no parece afectarle, pero Jotaro cierra los ojos y una estrella le cae al rival, haciendo que este explote en pedazos sangrientos, el Star Finishing de Dio consiste en que invoca a su demonio, quien entierra garras gigantes en el cuerpo del oponente, y Dio lanza una aplanasora gigante que explota junto al oponente. El juego estará disponible para Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, PlayStation4 y Xbox One. '''Presentación en desarrollo Kodami The Life The Life será un futuro juego en donde todo lo real se puede hacer en este videojuego, podremos hacer de todo, cuando digo todo, me refiero a TODO. Matar gente, conducir, tomar drogas, ir de compras, personalizar el personajes, podremos abrir el analizador y cambiar de vida a otra persona, o simplemente buscar su nombre en el menú. Tendremos 3 escenarios distintos que serán las ciudades de Antofagasta, Chile, Auckland, Nueva Zelanda y Rega, Letonia. Alan Clark Alan Clark es un futuro juego de la compañía Kodami que será lanzado en septiembre de este año, nos dirige a el año 2006 con nuestro protagonista del mismo nombre Alan Clark en donde tendremos que resolver un crimen que ah envuelto a la Ciudad de Córdoba, Argentina en un lugar muy oscuro y peligroso. En donde últimamente los días y las noches se parecen demasiado. Birdy Productions Las Cronicas de Rayo Azul Bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto llamado... Las Cronicas de Rayo Azul! En este Juego, Rayo Azul (El personaje) se enfrentara a su version malvada (Metal Rayo Azul) y a su creador (De momento desconocido) Por si no conoceis a Rayo Azul, aqui debajo teneis su artwork thumb|left Tendra varios compañeros que le ayudaran a derrotar a su doble malvado, tales como... Rachey! thumb|left O... Triale! thumb|left|150px Ademas de otros personajes aun no revelados... 'Historia' Rayo Azul estaba jugando al nuevo videojuego de aventuras popular en su ciudad junto a sus amigos, Super lol Bros, cuando derrepente el cielo se vuelve oscuro y aparece una figura en el cielo. Rayo Azul, Rachey y Triale estaban asustados, pero decidieron derrotarle Metal Rayo Azul (Asi se llamaba la figura) dijo que destruiria la ciudad, pero vio que ellos se acercaban, y decidio derrotarles. (Esa es la historia principal) 'Enemigos' MC Studios Elements of Life/Creepypasta universe (DLC) Este será un futuro DLC de EoL,teniendo a nuevos jefes,nueva mecanica,y mucho más! Info: Personajes (jugables): Awesome,Rayo Azul. Historia: Awesome y Rayo Azul caen en un vortex creepy,y aterrizan en un mundo donde sus dobles son como creepys. Jefes: Rayo Azul.exe, Ticci-Awesome,Eyeless Yui,Souless Ena. Mundos (numero): 5. Dificultades: Easy,Normal,Hard-Harder,Hell,Insane fury. thumb|RA.exethumb|Ticci-Awesome Dialogos Mundo 1 Awesome: que raios? Rayo Azul: ahora que pasará...? RA.exe: ¡jajajaja! hola,heroes. o deberia decir,mis victimas?!! Ahora,preparaós para una lucha mortal en la que perdereis. AJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJJA! Awesome: no lo creo.... (La batalla empieza.....un rato después) RA.exe: ¡NOOOOO! ¿como pude perder?!!! algun dia,tendré mi venganza. Awesome: al fin.... (Mientras tanto......) ????: Heh....el falló,pero el siguiente no (o eso espero). ¡TICCI! Mundo 2 Proximamente... Paper Mario: Backwards In Time (''Suena una cancion tipo Anime,pero solo unos segundos. En la sala,entra el lider de MC Studios,el qual se hace llamar '''Awesome. La conferencia empieza.)'' Awesome: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy yo,el lider y creador de la empresa MC Studios! (inserte gritos de fans) Awesome: Quiero decir que pronto,la empresa sacará su primer juego de Paper Mario,y sabiendo mis aficciones,será de viajes en el tiempo.Aun asi,no pienso dar spoilers. Público: Oooooh,que pena. Awesome: pero el juego será muy chulo! Público: ¡bieeeennn! (aplausos) Awesome: eso es todo por hoy. hasta mañana. (suena una musica de outro) Anti Despair Inc. La conferencia empieza con la entrada del líder de Anti Despair, cuyo apodo es '''Chuu.' ''Comienza a sonar esto: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KsjOoxu5gNY Mientras continúa la música, Chuu se presenta... Chuu: ¡Muy buenas a todos! Soy Chuu, fundador de Anti Despair.Inc y creador de algunas franquicias, como lo es Cycles Adventure. En la F3 de este año presentaremos bastantes proyectos, los cuales iré revelando conforme pasen los días. Empecemos con el primer proyecto. Tras esto, La música se detiene y da lugar al primer proyecto Happy Life Esta serie actualmente en desarrollo, es uno de nuestros proyectos principales, en el que hoy se revelarán algunos datos sobre la serie. La serie gira en torno a una chica de unos 15 años aproximadamente la cual es apodada como Nebula. Nebula vive con su hermano mayor, James. '''Este tiene 21 años y trabaja en una empresa informática junto a un viejo amigo del instituto. La inocencia que tiene Nebula es comparable a de un niño pequeño, desconociendo peligros que para una estudiante de secundaria normal son totalmente conocidos. Aún con eso, Nebula es feliz así, y a menudo hace de las cosas más normales una aventura, tales como las obras de una calle o cualquier cosa nueva. La serie contará las situaciones cotidianas y algunas aventuras o desventuras de nuestra protagonista, a menudo acompañada de su mejor Amiga '''Misaki, quien es 2 años menor pero que conoce incluso más peligros que un adulto normal. La serie es de comedia y recuentos de la vida, aunque no es de humor absurdo como en Multiverse Chuu. Tranquilizaos los que queríais humor y no os enervéis los que queríais humor absurdo. Es broma, o eso creo. Aquí se mostrará un One Shot con los personajes confirmados hasta la fecha; La presentación del Proyecto acaba y suena esto; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89Swq1FAbT0 Anti Despair's Alternate universe project Chuu: ¡Hacía tiempo que queríamos hacer esto, la verdad! No va a ser un juego, si no que este proyecto va a recopilar los distintos Universos Alternos que planea hacer la empresa por el momento. This is Heaven Aparece un holograma de la Yui de This is Hell, quien explicará este proyecto. Yui: ¡El primer universo alterno de este proyecto! Estará disponible este mes de Septiembre y si no, en octubre. Creedme, se lleva desarrollando desde hace algún tiempo. Yui: La Historia del juego es la siguiente; Esta historia se centra en un joven católico muy creyente llamado Nate, quien un día él y su hermana Lily 'fueron atropellados por un camión que estaba siendo conducido de forma temeraria. Ya veo que da igual de qué religión sea Nate, siempre morirá de formas no muy agradables. En fin, tras el atropello, la escena cambia y se muestra a Nate y a Lily, quienes despiertan en el cielo. Entonces, se encuentran con mi versión de este mundo, quien les comunica a los 2 hermanos que están muertos y están en el cielo. Ahí podrán vivir una gran vida después de una muerte así, pero Nate y Lily no estaban preparados aún. Ellos querían regresar por un rato para despedirse de sus familiares, por lo que mi yo del cielo los guía hasta donde está '''Dios. '''Nate tiene buen corazón en todos los universos, seguro. Volviendo al tema, Nate y Lily ven a dios sentado en un sillón hecho de nubes. El señor se levanta del sillón y les pregunta a los dos hermanos acerca de qué necesitaban. Nate se puso nervioso, pero le logró decir a Dios que necesitaba volver a la tierra por un tiempo, el suficiente para despedirse de sus familiares. Dios dudó, pero aceptó la propuesta de Nate a cambio de que este mostrara cuales eran sus ganas de volver, con un buen rato de lucha contra todos los demás '''Angeles '''y con la regla de que no podía tocarlos en ningún momento, por lo que tendrá que esquivar todo el rato. En ese momento, la prueba empezará. Yui: Eso es todo lo que podemos contar por ahora de la historia. También se me permite decir que este universo alternativo será añadido en una actualización del juego original, This is Hell. Y será añadido como un DLC (contenido descargable). Sin nada más que decir, esta versión de mi se va. ¡hasta la próxima! ''El holograma de Yui desaparece y suena esta canción; http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/505123 Shanghai's Swapped world Aparece la versión de Yui de este universo alterno de Shanghai's Strange World Yui: Así es, ahora soy un robot. En un principio en este juego iba a ser tipo '''Chocolat, pero no les pareció tan sorprendente. Yui: ¡Shanghai's Swapped World es un universo alternativo donde todos los personajes exceptuando a Shiki, cambian sus papeles 'Entre sí! Shanghai es la matryoshka de este mundo, Matryoshka es Shanghai, etcétera. El DLC estará más o menos en el mismo mes que This is Heaven, en Shanghai's Strange World. Curioso, ya que la secuela es más reciente, ¿no? Yui: La historia de este juego no cambia mucho con el universo original; Matryoshka, una chica que vive pacíficamente en China se encontraba escuchando su música preferida de Chiptune, cuando de repente llama a la puerta Shanghai, su encapuchada amiga. Shanghai le dice a Matryoshka que ya tiene los nuevos éxitos de Dubstep y Chiptune e inmediatamente las 2 amigas comienzan a disfrutar de la música. Un poco demasiado, pero bueno, no las culpo, esos géneros me encantan. Volviendo al tema, se oye un estruendo y nuestras protagonistas van a ver qué sucedió. Resulta que una científica muy loca está destrozando la ciudad porque quiere reconstruirla a su manera y gobernarla. Un poco lo que pasa en la secuela de SSW, pero menos global. Nuestras heroínas van a plantarle cara, pero al ver a Matryoshka, empieza a recordar algo e intenta asesinarla. Al no lograr matarla, envía a sus esbirros robóticos, Los '''Tower Bots. '''tras estos robots acorralar a las protagonistas, la científica, que revela llamarse Shiki, se va a través de un portal que se cerró nada más entrar. Entonces, comienza la aventura. Yui: Y no puedo decir más, lo siento. Aunque bueno, los que hayais jugado Shanghai's Strange World os imagináis más o menos cómo va la historia, jeje... ¡Bueno, debo irme! Till next day! ''El holograma de Yui desaparece y Chuu vuelve a entrar Chuu: ¡Esto es todo lo que hemos traido por hoy! Pero no os preocupéis, a lo largo de estos días iréis viendo más. Chuu: ¡No, esperad! ¡Aún queda algo más! ¡Casi nos olvidamos! Las historietas de Awesome: El largometraje... o algo así Chuu: ¡Nos alegra presentar que vamos a hacer una película de la serie principal creada por nuestra empresa amiga, Minecraft Studios! Cabe destacar que ya habíamos colaborado varias veces con esta empresa y a ambas compañías nos emociona saber que esto se está haciendo posible. Chuu: Poco se sabe de la película. Se sabe que va a ser mucho más larga que el especial, algo bastante obvio, pero bueno. La película no tiene su argumento del todo definido, pero se sabe que nuestros protagonistas vivirán aventuras disparatadas y lucharán contra males absurdos y bizarros. Contará con más humor que nunca y lo más sorprendente, algún que otro momento de seriedad. Chuu: Ahora sí que ha sido todo lo de hoy! ¡Ah, no! ¡tenemos un pequeño trozo de la película! '''La Escena empieza Chuu: ¡Es un maravilloso día afuera! ¡No hay retrasito de por medio! (le cae un helicóptero encima) Chuu: ¡Dejad de maltratarme, leñe! Awesome: ¡¿Pero khe pasa?! Magetta: no se... (Magetta se encuentra una pelota llena de Animatrónicos y la patea) Awesome: magetta, la luna pervertida se ha enfadado... D: Magetta: ¡¿khe WALUI-?! (take 2) Magetta: ¡¿Khe luna?! Awesome: Esa que te mira con cara de prisionero pervertido de 4 metros. La Luna: DAME UN KAPPA! (TAKE 6) La luna: ¡DAME UN TACO GIGANTE Y TE PERDONO! ¿alguien me quiere hamar? La escena acaba. Chuu: ¡Eso es todo, amigos! ¡mañana más! Work in progress... mañana más 6/09/2016 ' '' Toshiki Kagero Toshiki: Hola chicos, soy TOSHIKI OVERLORD y vengo a presentar mis futuros proyectos. Pokémon Rojo Ardiente y Verde Bosque El remake y Reboot de RojoFuego y Verde Hoja tiene más de que hablar. Para los que han seguido la edicion de este juego saben que los protagonistas pueden tener hijos dependiendo de su pareja. El hijo sera jugable y se encargara de atrapar otros pokémon que sus padres no tuvieron el placer de ver y entrenar. Para decidir con quien deseas jugar solo responde esta pregunta ¿Te gustaria tener un niño/a?. Dependieno tu eleccion obtendras a un personaje (Si eleiges niño sera el masculino y si es niña la femenina), cabe mencionar que serán gemelos, también tendras una lista de posibles esposa/os. Aqui se mencionaran algunas Además dependiendo del padre/madre que eligas tú hijo/a puede tener metas distintas. Super Smash Bros XRD Aqui se mencionara la trama del juego. Los Jinetes del apocalipsis son un grupo de varios villanos de origen desconocido que llegaron al Universo Smash Bros bajo el mando de un ser conocido como Yabeh. Su objetivo es obtener ciertos elementos legendarios del lugar para su uso. Pero Amaterasu viendo la situación trato de detenerlos pero los jinetes lograron acorralarla y detenerla, al ver que no podia hacer nada, Amaterasu llamo a los heroes que una vez lograron detener a los jinetes y ayudar a los habitantes de Smash Bros. Amaterasu se encargaria de Yabeh En el otro lado, mientras que los heroes en la dimension Smash Bros creando el escenario para una batalla de proporciones epicas. Venezziola Calamity Trigger Venezziola es el juego insignia de la empresa. Actualmente se esta convirtiendo en novela y para celebrar su secuela ya está en desarrollo. Su trama es unos meses después de los eventos originales, se incluirán algunos elementos de la novela, más al ser una secuela no será fiel al 100% de ella. Vangukusei ZX ''Pronto más informacion'' Silver & Company thumb|left|600px Bienvenidos a la sección de Silver & Company de este F3! El primer dia, no dimos señal de vida porque... queriamos daros mas #hype para el dia 2!! Hoy revelamos un nuevo juego: Dragon Ball UltraVerse Se dio a conocer a traves de un twit de la sede Hispana: thumb|left|500px Dragon Ball UltraVerse DragonBallUltraVerse Logo By Silver.png Dragon Ball UV By Silver Martinez.png Fanon Studios ¡Sean todos ustedes bienvenidos a la conferencia de Fanon Studios en este F3 de 2016! '''Juegos cancelados/retrasados Durante este tiempo hemos prometido un montón de juegos que finalmente nos ha sido imposible sacar, queremos pedir disculpas por esas falsas esperanzas y esperemos que estos juegos vuelvan en un futuro. 'Paper Mario: A la caza del Tesoro' No un juego cancelado como tal, ya que está creado y en actual desarrollo, pero en Mario Fanon Wiki. 'Goron's Adventure' No cancelado, retrasado hasta próximo aviso, la idea es buena en sí, pero tenems proyectos más importantes. 'Super Smash Bros. SNES' No sabemos en qué momento creímos que esto podría salir bien... 'Punch Out!! X' Los luchadores vuelven al entrenamiento para entrenar hasta un próximo aviso. 'Ratchet & Clank: Dark Matter' Cancelado definitivamente. Posible juego de Ratchet & Clank en un futuro lejano. 'Yoshi Island X' Cancelado hasta un próximo aviso muy lejano. 'Reworks' 'Epic Lands of War' El aspecto final de los personajes y la carátula no nos acabó de convencer, por eso estamos trabajando en nuevos aspectos tanto para ellos como para las armas. 'Cube' Rework parcial del inicio de la historia, no de los acontecimientos anteriores a ella. 'Próximos Juegos' ... 'Biggest Dreamer' 'New Super Mario Bros. Maker' En este evento tan importante para Fantendo Wiki, el usuario Biggest Dreamer confirma nuevos contenido para su primer titulo de esta wiki, New Super Mario Bros. Maker, la primera secuela del titulo Super Mario Maker para Wii U, después de muchos meses sin saber nada del titulo, por lo ocupado que se contaba Biggest hasta este momento. Lo primero que se confirma es un nuevo modo llamado "Contra Nabbit", donde igualmente que en los 100 Mario, Mario tiene 100 vidas y tendra que usarlas para recuperar los objetos robados por Nabbit, se empezara por el primer juego super Mario Bros. hasta el último juego, New Super Mario Bros. Los objetos que se ha robado Nabbit se tendran que usar para pasar los nivele, es decir Mario empezará siendo pequeño, tendra que recuperar el hongo para el siguente nivel y asi succesivamente, hasta llegar al último objeto, el hongo gigante del amiibo de Mario. Todos los niveles que aparecen en este nuevo modo son creados por los desarrolladores del videojuego y no por los usuarios. Es muy obvio que los niveles se volveran más dificiles mientras más se avanzan, son 10 niveles en total. Otra cosa nueva que se ha confirma es que si Bowser y/o Bose Jr. estan al final del castillo donde esta el harcha, Mario no podra pasar el nivel al menos que derroten a estos enemigos. cosa que lo hace más desafiante. El desafio de 100 Mario también tiene una pequeña actualización en este juego y es que se puede utilizar 5 amiibo diarios en el modo para obtener vidas gratis, solo se podran utilizar mientras Mario esta en el nivel y será un numero aleatorio, pueden ser de 1 a 100 vidas. Los amiibo vuelven en este juego y de que manera! casi todos los amiibo, que sean personajes de Nintendo, obtienen un ataque, el ataque tiene que ver con el personaje, algo que sea muy destacable del personaje en su saga como por ejemplo, Kirby puede inhalar, Yoshi puede sacar su lengua y Pit puede lanzar flechas. Lamentablemente no todos los amiibo podran tener ataques. Muchos de los objetos de la serie Super Mario bros. regresan en esta entrega, como la flor de hielo, el hongo venenoso y el hongo gigante de New Super Mario Bros. Y por último, está confirmado que el videojuego, junto con la NX, saldra en 30 de Marzo de 2017. Muchas gracias por estar atento y esperar a New Super mario bros. Maker! Tomen el link para que en el futuro tengan más información acerca de este novedoso titulo. Categoría:Ferias de videojuegos Categoría:Fantendo Fun Fair